omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Tomohito Sugino
Tomohito Sugino is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and one of Nagisa's best friends. Statistics *'Name': Tomohito Sugino *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 23 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed younger brother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Peak Human Conditioning, Expert Baseball Skills, Expert Combatant, Knife Specialist, Marksman and Pilot, Skilled Acrobat *'Standard Equipment': Element Gun, Helmet, Jet Boots, Translator Implant, Grenades, Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': Can be reckless sometimes. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Spray and Pray, Trick Shot, Fire Shot, Ice Shot, Mud Shot, Earth Shot, Lightning Shot, Quantum Kick, Plasma Grenade, Gravity Mine, Element Gun: Four Elements *'Voice Actor': Yoshitaka Yamaya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Sugino has the generic short, spiked black hair for male shōnen characters and has dark blue eyes. Out of all of the males in his class, he has the most normal design. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a white, short-sleeved button down shirt with black-lined edges on the sleeves, grey trousers with a black, silver-buckled belt, a pair of red thick wristbands with baseball logos on the top, and white sneakers instead of the school loafers. Personality Sugino is an energetic boy with a love for baseball. He's a very happy and friendly person and gets along with his classmates well. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Element Gun: An Equipment-Type Superpower that takes the form of a Quad Blaster. *'Spray and Pray': Sugino fires a quick barrage of energy shots from his Element Gun's standard function. *'Trick Shot': Sugino fires a single energy shot at the ground, which rebounds off the ground and flies up to hit the opponent, making it effective against aerial targets. *'Fire Shot': Sugino fires a fire-shaped bullet at his opponent, burning them. *'Ice Shot': Sugino fires an ice-shaped bullet, freezing his opponent upon the bullet making impact. *'Mud Shot': Firing a mud-shaped bullet from his Element Gun, Sugino's opponent is blinded for a while. *'Lightning Shot': Firing a lightning-shaped bullet, Sugino's opponent(s) is paralyzed for a short duration. *'Four Elements': Using all four functions of his Element Gun, Sugino fires each a stream of fire, a blast of water, a large stone of earth, and a gust of wind in quick succession. Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Agility': *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Longevity': Star-Lord Equipment: *'Plasma Grenades': *'Gravity Mine': Sugino throws a small device at the opponent, which emits a strong gravitational pull. This causes projectiles that fly over it to get attracted to it, becoming useless, and opponents who walk over it to get pinned to the ground until it wears off. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Quantum Kick': Sugino uses his rocket boots to propel himself backward before flying forward, kicking the opponent in the face. Expert Knife Specialist: Sugino is the third best for knifework on the boys' side (and Class 3-E as a whole). Expert Marksman: Acrobatic Skills: Expert Pilot: Expert Baseball Skills: Sugino admitted that he has a slow pitch and compared to professional baseball pitcher Arita, his muscle configuration isn't so good. However, he has a very malleable wrist and elbow which allows him to change a ball's speed with various pitches. He uses this ability in combat by throwing rocks against Craig Houjou, in part of the class's hit-and-run tactics against the "divine soldier". Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Nagisa Shiota *Blue *Yukiko Kanzaki *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Manami Okuda *Hiroto Maehara *Kazutaka Shindo *Ren Sakakibara In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alien Category:Spatori Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters